Clemont's Nights at Freddy's
by GlitchyWolf351
Summary: A teenage security guard working at a run downed restaurant in a crammed office watching through a small, old tablet dealing with 4 robots. Sounds safe to the manager if you ask me! (c)Pokémon Company/Game Freak (c)Scott Cawthon
1. Chapter 1

Though the nights are commonly dark and only brightened up by the light from the moon, the lights of Lumiose City make the nights brighter. It is 30 before midnight in Lumiose City, and young Clemont is headed to his new overnight security shift at a local restaurant. Although Clemont is the gym leader of Lumiose City, he wants to continue his studies in robotics engineering. However, everyone including you dear reader, understands that college is very expensive. As he continues to walks through the fading lights of Lumiose City, Clemont begins to think about his shift. What should he expect during the night-shift? Why would a restaurant want to have a night-shift guard? Most importantly, why is it so dark?

As Clemont walks closer to the restaurant, he sees a man standing in front of the building. Just staring at the run-downed structure. Imagine a man in his late 30's looking like he's barley clinging onto life. "I'm going to assume that you are the new security guard," the man said, breaking his silence. "Yes sir," Clemont answered. He was very hesitant near this man. He clearly remembers the manager telling him that an audio recording was going to guide him throughout his shift. Why is this man here? The man finally moves a muscle and looks a Clemont. Clemont couldn't help, but get the chills while staring at this man's face. The man looked sick possibly even possessed. "I see," the man said, looking at Clemont from head to toe, "you're the city's local gym leader, Clemont, correct?"

Clemont nods, still hesitant to even converse with this stranger. "Well, it's nice to meet you Clemont," the man said, giving Clemont a handshake, "my name is Mike Schmidt."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Schmidt," Clemont said, "if I may ask, what brings you here?"

Mike looks back at the building, "Just wanted to meet the person who was taking my position."

Mike looks back at Clemont, "It seems that the manager didn't provide you with the uniform," Mike said, "why don't you follow me. I know where they're at."

Mike enters the building, followed by Clemont. The outside of the restaurant looks to have had better days, and the inside of the building was rather uncomfortable. The stars looked poorly hanged, and the kid's drawings and dolls, combined with the dark, vacant atmosphere made the entire restaurant very unsettling. Clemont releases a hiss. Mike glances at Clemont, "You good?"

Clemont nods, "Yeah, it just got cold all of a sudden."

Mike enters an office room and begins to search for a uniform. Clemont looks around his area, still feeling very uneasy. Mike comes out of the room, "Here you go, Kid."

Mike hands over the clothes to Clemont, "Restrooms are over there," he said pointing down the hall, "meet me in the security office. It's the other hall to your left when you exit this hallway."

Clemont nods and heads to the restroom to change into the uniform. Mike makes his way to the security office in the back of the building. He opens a desk drawer and takes out a tablet. It looks like it hasn't been used for quite a while. Mike places the tablet on the desk, and begins to talk to himself. "Why," Mike asked, "Why are you not telling him the truth about this godforsaken place? He's just a young boy. He shouldn't work here, but why am I not telling him the truth? Oh God, I need to tell him."

"Tell me what?"

Mike flinches a little and looks at Clemont, "Gosh Kid," he said, "when did you get in here?"

"Like, right now. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Mike tenses up a little. "I- uh...," Mike gets very hesitant with his words, "uh...I was going to tell you what your objectives are during the night shifts. They're really simple and easy. It gets kind of boring as the weeks go by, so make sure you have something to do while focusing on the shift."

Clemont gives Mike his full attention. "All you have to do," Mike said, "is look at this camera and don't take your eyes off it what so ever."

The young blond couldn't help but get confused. "Is that really it? There's no more to it?"

"Well," Mike hesitated, and looks at his watch, "yeah that is it. I better get going. It's going to be 12 o'clock, and no one should be in here except you."

"Alright, thanks for the help."

"Sure thing."

Mike exits the building. All that is left is an empty children's restaurant with a young, teenage security guard in a crammed office watching through an old, small tablet. He sits down on the office chair and looks around the small room. The light was fairly lighting up the room. It was enough to have an okay visual of children's drawings on the walls, and the dust that the desk has collected over time. Clemont turns on the tablet, then looks around the office. Only silence echoed the building making Clemont feel uneasy again. Soon, the silence was broken by a phone ringing. Clemont, who is very confused, looks around the office for the phone, "Now who would be calling at this hour?"

He looked everywhere for the phone, but could not find it. After a few seconds, the phone picks up on its own. "_Hello, hello_," a voice from what sounds like a younger man answers the phone, "_Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_"

Clemont is not only terrified about the fact that someone is speaking to him and he has no clue where the stupid phone is at, but he is also confused on the fact that the young man stated that he worked there before him. "Is it some kind of recording?"

"_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._"

Clemont looks at the desk with full attention after hearing the last two sentences. His body shivered in chills, and he wondered if this was a mistake. He wondered what Mike was hiding from him now.

"_Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night-_"

"They what?"

"_No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay_"

Clemont swiftly looked around the office for doors. It's his first day on the job, and he is already freaking out. He looks out the door and sees nothing but darkness down the halls.

"_Just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

Clemont stopped paying attention to what the audio was saying after it mentioned about the servos locking up. He couldn't help but just think about the fact that servos will lock if the robots were off for a long period of time. "But that's not how servos work. They can't lock on their own. At least to my knowledge."

"_Uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._"

Clemont quickly gave attention to the audio after that last sentence.

"_Now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death._"

"D-death?"

Clemont shivered in absolute fear. So much information was hidden from him. This job can kill him, and the company will not be responsible!

"_The only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._"

Clemont looks around, "Where are the doors?"

He sees some buttons and presses one of them. It resulted a light to turn on. He then proceeds to press the second button. That resulted a massive, iron door to slam down. Clemont looked at the door feeling pretty dumb that he never noticed the buttons. He goes back to the office chair and sees the camera view on the tablet. He looks around the building seeing the two entrances of the office, the restroom hallway, the darkness that is the kitchen, some weird curtains with a sign that says "Out of Order," the backstage, then the party room. Clemont drops the tablet to the floor, and rolls the chair all the way to the office's wall. "What was that?"

Clemont hesitantly rolls back to the tablet and picks it up. He looks at the dull screen and doesn't see the strange creature anymore. He looks through the provided cameras and sees the creature down the office hallway. Clemont rolls the seat to the left door and slightly looks out. Again, nothing but darkness. He brings his head back in quickly and focuses on the cameras. The young blond finally looks through the main stage's camera, and sees only one figure on the stage. "They're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night," Clemont repeated the same words he heard on the recording, "How many animatronics are there? There's one, there was that second one-"

Clemont stops himself and gasps. He looks around the building to look for the robot, and only saw a third one down the office's right hallway. He slowly and hesitantly puts his finger on the button to turn on the light. The teen's breath became sharper and quicker, then he turns on the light. In front of him was almost a familiar face, but more mechanized, and more frightening. Clemont was looking into the red eyes of a mechanized Bunnelby. "Surprise!"

Clemont couldn't hold it in. He lets out a scream in terror, dropping the tablet to the floor, and quickly he shuts the door. Sharp breaths and sweat escaped from Clemont's body. He picks the tablet back up and looks around in search for the second robot. He didn't see it anywhere. He quickly rolls to the right door and turns on the light. "Hello!"

Clemont catches sight of a mechanized Combusken and screams. He proceeds to desperately close the door in front of the robot, and begins to breathe faster. "What did I sign up for?"

Riding an office chair is fun to roll around in, but when you're in panic, your only hope is not to fall off the chair. Clemont once again rolled the chair to the left door to see if the animatronic Bunnelby was gone. Thankfully, it was, so he rolled to the right and opened the right door in hopes that the animatronic Combusken was gone. Thankfully, that one was gone too. The coast was clear. Clemont actually felt relieved that they were far away from the office. Silence once again echoed the building. The only thing making a sound is the fan, and the buzzing from the office light. Soon, Clemont heard footsteps echo through the building, but it seems as if they were getting further and further. Later, he hears the kitchenware either falling or being banged on. Clemont was very exhausted and just wanted to sleep after the experience. 6 o'clock rolled in. The faint sound of a grandfather clock echoes throughout the building. A sound that signaled Clemont to leave, but return back at 12 o'clock for the second night.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of rushing footsteps echo the halls of the building, and the slamming of the door bangs as it collides with the floor followed by banging on the door. There on the office chair is Clemont rolling left to right checking the lights to see if it's clear.

"**_Come play with us._**"

"**_We don't bite._**"

The voices of the robots echoed through Clemont's head. He felt like he was about to go insane. Laughter from a robot echoed through the restaurant, and Clemont can hear it coming closer and closer. Each time he heard that laugh, he'd hear it getting closer to the office. "The door!"

Clemont quickly swift to the left door and opened it. It's barely 3 o'clock and there is chaos all over the restaurant. He feels like he's losing control of himself. He hears a faint breath coming from the right door, and in desperation, he quickly closes it. "I've made a mistake."

"Here I come security boy!"

The blond tosses the tablet and swifts to the left door and quickly shuts it. "YARGH, LET ME IN!"

The robots were becoming more and more aggressive. The office light begins to violently flicker. And the laughter was by the right door. Clemont rolled the chair over the tablet, then closed the door in desperation. He was not safe. He lost track of all the animatronics. "Dammit," Clemont growled under his breath, "there goes the tablet."

Clemont wipes his face, and wipes off the fog from his glasses. It got so cold all of a sudden. Clemont proceeds to open the doors and see that the coast is clear for now, but he has no clue what time it is.

"**_Save us please!_**"

"**_Get out!_**"

"Why did you come here?"

"You will not make it out alive!"

"**_This is all your fault!_**"

Small faint voices spiral through Clemont's ears, and feels as if he's about to lose his mind once more. The same phrases all of a sudden begin to get louder and louder and louder. It comes to a point where Clemont feels as if those voices are next to him, but he doesn't see anything. The boy's health begins to lower, and he begins to feel as if he's ready to faint because of the heat. "What's going on?"

"**_You should have listened to him while you got the chance you fool!_**"

Clemont begins to feel light headed. "What was he hiding?"

Footsteps echoed through the hall. Something was walking towards the office. However, Clemont feels little to no energy in his body.

"**_You don't know what happened._**"

"**_You don't know what we've been through_**."

Laughter echoes the halls, and it begins to get closer and closer again. Clemont tries to move, but he feels as his body is being held down to the chair. "Let me go," Clemont plead, "please let me go."

He feels his weak body lift from the chair. Clemont growls under his breath, and falls to the floor. His breath becomes heavy and begins to slow down. "Someone help me," he pleads, "please help me."

Just in the blink of an eye, Clemont sees the silohuett of a robot appear in front of him. "Please," Clemont's voice begins to roughen up, "just kill me already."

A deep, demonic growl is heard from the robot. At this point, Clemont is aware that he is nothing but a helpless animal. He feels cold hand grab him and lift him from the floor. "What are you waiting for, Dammit," Clemont said aggressively, "put me out of my misery and just kill me!"

The robot looks at Clemont with demonic red eyes, and opens its mouth. The beast lets out a roar and shoots for Clemont's head.

A scream is heard, and shot up like a bullet was Clemont sitting up on his bed breathing sharply once more. He looks around his room, then touches his own head to see if he really was awake. "What in the name of Arceus was that all about?"

Clemont begins to feel himself relax, and sighs in relief that all of that chaos was nothing but a dream.


End file.
